battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MP 18
The is a German submachine gun designed by Hugo Schmeisser and manufactured by Theodor Bergmann. It was among the first practical submachine guns used in combat. It was introduced to the German Army in 1918 during World War I. Although production ended in the 1920s, it was used as a basis for many future submachine guns and was in service all the way up to the end of World War II by Germany, Japan and China. Battlefield 1942 The MP 18 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1942, issued to the Imperial Japanese Navy and Red Army Medic kits. It has a 32 round magazine, a high rate of fire, medium damage, low recoil and low accuracy. It can kill in 5-8 shots. Although having low recoil, its relatively bad accuracy can make it very difficult to use for longer ranges, although shooting in 2 round bursts can keep a consistent fire on a far away target. It is essentially a close quarters weapon. Gallery MP 18 BF1942.png|The MP 18 in first person File:BF1942_SOVIET_SOLDIER_MP18.png|A Soviet soldier firing the MP 18 at Stalingrad Battlefield 1 (Optical/Experimental) |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic (Trench/Optical) Burst (Experimental) |rof = 550 RPM |ammotype = 9x19mm Parabellum |magazine = 32 rounds |reserve = 96 rounds |partial = 2.1s |empty = 2.96s 3.3s (Experimental) |hud = |damage = 28 - 15 * 28 (0-11 meters) * 28 - 25 (11-12 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (12-21 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (21-22 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (22-29 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (29-30 meters) * 16.67 - 15 (30-37 meters) * 15 (37+ meters) |vel = 420 m/s |recoil = Trench/Optical Experimental |recoil1st = 1.8 1.5 (Experimental) |recoildec = 8 |spreadz = Trench 0.3 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) Optical 0.225 (Static) 0.375 (Moving) Experimental 0.2 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) |spreaduz = Trench 0.667 (Static) 1.001 (Moving) Optical/Experimental 1 (Static) 1.5 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.045 |spreaddec = 2.7 5.4 (Experimental) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The MP 18 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for the Assault kit. Singleplayer The MP 18 is used heavily by German Empire infantry in every campaign mission they appear in. The weapon may also be found in the hands of certain Austro-Hungarian Assault soldiers, although this is very rare. Some captured MP 18s can be seen in hands of Bedouin insurgents in Nothing Is Written. The variant utilized is the Trench variant but lacks a bayonet. An MP 18 Factory variant can be found on German Assault soldiers, with presumably the ability to regain accuracy quicker like other Factory variants. Multiplayer The MP 18 is a primary weapon for the Assault kit. Its great hipfire accuracy provides the user with an advantage over non-assault players when gas is present or in close range, as the ability to hipfire the MP 18 accurately results in much more consistent kills than with other classes' weapons. Its low rate of fire and low recoil makes it an easy weapon to handle out to medium ranges, but conversely, makes its time to kill rather slow. Three variants of the MP 18 are featured in multiplayer: Trench, Optical and Experimental. Trench The MP 18 Trench variant is the starting primary weapon of the Assault Kit. This variant has the best hipfire accuracy out of the three, which is a given for all Trench variants. Optical The MP 18 Optical variant is equipped with a lens sight. It offers a marginal in aimed accuracy but a lower hipfire accuracy compared to the Trench variant. Experimental The MP 18 Experimental variant differs from the other two in that it features a three round burst as its only fire mode. This version grants a further increase in accuracy (if the player is standing still) and horizontal recoil control over the Trench and Optical variants, but has the same hipfire accuracy as the Optical. It is equipped with the same weapon modifications as the Optical variant, but the reload time is notably slower. As of March 13th, the CTE version of the MP18 Experimental has a stick mag instead of a drum mag. This brings the bullet count to 30, instead of 32, as to avoid a two round burst at the end of use. Weapon Skins The Hutier skin is unique in that it is the only MP 18 skin not unlocked through Battlepacks. · The Selle |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Breakthrough · Canal du Nord · Hazebrouck · Ramscapelle |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Camouflage Masking · Camouflage Pattern · Camouflage Shroud · Camouflage Veil |group4 = Other |list4 = (Battlefest reward) }} Gallery BF1 Artwork.jpg|The MP 18 is carried against this soldier's hip in the Battlefield 1 boxart. MP18 Pre-Alpha.png|MP 18 during the EA Play livestream MP 18 T.PNG|'MP 18 Trench' MP18Hip.PNG|First person view MP18IronSights.PNG|Iron sights MP18OpticalHip.PNG|First person view of the optical and experimental variants MP18OpticalSights.PNG|Optical sight MP18Reload.PNG|Reloading the MP 18 Skins MP18Kaiserschlacht.jpeg|The Kaiserschlacht MP18BreakthroughMuller.jpeg|Breakthrough Muller MP18Hazebrouck.jpeg|Hazebrouck MP18CamouflageMasking.jpeg|Camouflage Masking MP18CamouflagePattern.jpeg|Camouflage Pattern MP18CamouflageShroud.jpeg|Camouflage Shroud MP18CamouflageVeil.jpeg|Camouflage Veil MP18TheHutier.jpeg|The Hutier References de:MP18 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1